This invention relates in general to ship cargo leak prevention devices, and more particularly, to a lipped mouth seal diaper useful in packing a a rupture hole in a vessel side to prevent outflow of crude oil or refined petroleum products or other liquid cargo from a tanker or inflow of sea water into a ship.
Loaded tanker ships on the high seas occasionally encounter trouble, collision between ships, deep draft heavily loaded tankers with underwater channel obstacles, and running aground with rupture tears and holes being punched in the vessels such as to cause leakage. Such petroleum leakage can be quite costly not only in product lost but also in contamination of sea waters, beaches and marsh lands and is severely damaging to sea life. Further, leakage of oil and petroleum products can constitute a severe fire hazard leading with explosions to destruction of some vessels and loss of life. The disastrous consequences of such accidents can be minimized or eliminated through effective containment and recovery of such products leaking from a damaged ship.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to minimize and stop loss of fluid cargo leaking from a ruptured ship.
Another object is to prevent contamination of the sea, beaches and marsh lands and harm to sea life.
A further object is to minimize the danger of fire and explosions with leaking inflammable fluids.
Still another object is to minimize the hazards to sea vessel navigation and travel.
Another object is to enable a sea vessel to again get underway after vessel side wall rupture hole damage has occurred.